Hero
by Mikell
Summary: Everyone needs a hero sometimes. Lucky for Adrianna, Donatello's good at his job. 3rd in the songfic series. Song is Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out for a Hero. Don/OC COMPLETE 2nd Place, Best Series, Stealthy Stories 2010


**A/N: Usual disclaimer. Kame is my only turtle. This morning he ate some lettuce and berries, but sadly I have no mutagen to offer him so he remains normal. Which is ok. I have a feeling my pizza bill could get out of control if I had to feed a TMNT.**

**Thanks, as always to my EPIC betas. You gals know who you are, but I'll say it anyway: Melody Winters and Diva Danielle.**

**This is the third in a series of song-fic one shots. The first was _Rain_, then _Raph's Mountain. _Next will be _Devil in Disguise._**

**Ironically, Connie Nervegas has written a Leo-centric fic using the same song, titled _Hero Fail_. It's great stuff, quite funny, and the two stories seem to me like evil twins from alternate universes, playing off one another. Of course I have a rather warped sense of humor... Anyway, check it out. Is funny stuff. :)**

**

* * *

**_**~Hero~**_

Adriana White was moving a bit more slowly down the street than her usual brisk pace.

_What an incredibly crappy day,_ she thought, pausing to massage her thigh where a bruise was already forming. _I broke a heel, had to fire my assistant, and now Stan can't even be bothered to pick me up for our dinner date. He was so attentive those first few weeks, so kind and suave, but lately he's changed. He's so caught up in his own work, so busy. I thought he was different from the stuffed suits I've dated before... I guess I was wrong. Well, there's no time to go home and change my shoes without losing our reservation. I'll just have to show up gimpy._

_**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the Gods?**_  
_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**__**  
To fight the rising odds?**_

She stepped to the curb, holding out an arm to hail a passing cab. The familiar yellow car pulled up to the curb, but Adriana was shoved aside, stumbling, as a man in a trench coat, carrying an expensive-looking briefcase pushed past her and dove into the cab, slamming the door. The driver zoomed off before Adriana could protest.

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**  
**Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need**_

The woman swore, ripping off her broken shoe and whipping it after the fleeing cab. It missed the bumper by inches and skittered across the pavement. She swore again, and limped out to pick up her shoe, slipping the pitiful slipper back onto her foot.

Back on the curb, she started moving down the street toward the subway station.

_Great. Just great. Now I've got to take the subway. Perfect._

She glanced at her watch and started to limp faster. _I'll never make it,_ she thought with despair, and picked up the pace. She heard the train pulling in as she dashed down the stairway, tossing a token into the turnstile. She rushed out onto the platform… just as the doors closed with a _hiss_ and the train pulled out of the station.

Adriana stared after the train, her heart sinking into the broken heels of her shoes. She turned away, feeling tears start in her eyes.

_I just want to get home, and crawl into my bed_, she thought. _Is that really too much to ask? Sorry, Stan. I guess this date just wasn't meant to be. Good thing I'm only twenty blocks from home. _

She headed slowly back out of the station, to street level. Darkness was falling, giving the buildings a foreboding look, the windows glinting eerily, like eyes reflecting the light, watching her. Adriana shivered, and headed down the sidewalk, thinking vaguely of hailing another cab. Twenty blocks was short enough to walk, but the broken heel and her already-throbbing thigh made her reluctant to face the hike.

_**I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero**_  
'_**Til the end of the night**_

She'd hardly gone five steps when the hair on the back of her neck began to prickle. Looking around, she didn't see anything unusual at first, but a faint chuckle from a man moving toward her caught her attention. She'd taken him, at first, for just another commuter on his way home, but her eyes widened as she took in the grubby knee-length jacket, the torn jeans, and the stringy dirt-brown hair. Most disturbing though, was the way he was watching her, sneering.

_Perfect._ She thought, glancing around. _Not a cop in sight. Where the heck are the police when you need them?_

As the man sped up, she turned, and ran.

* * *

Leonardo looked over the edge of the roof and groaned. "Looks like a potential mugging, guys."

"Aww man, we just got _done_ bappin' PD's, Fearless," groaned Raphael, rotating his still-throbbing shoulder. "Ya _sure_ dis chick can't handle it herself?"

A shrill scream from street level saved Leo the necessity of answering.

"I'll go," said Donatello in a resigned tone.

"You sure, Donny?"

"Yeah. I'm the least injured. It's just one guy. It'll be fine."

Leonardo nodded, watching the woman dart into a nearby alley. He sighed. "Ok, just be careful."

"Always am, Bro."

_**He's gotta be strong**_  
_**and he's gotta be fast  
**__**and he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

Don leapt lightly from the roof ledge onto the first fire-escape platform, and made his nimble, acrobatic way down to street level, dropping silently into the shadows not far from where the woman was limping down the alley as fast as she could. The man followed her closely.

"_What I wouldn't give for a nice buff cop right now,_" she muttered as she pattered past Don's hiding place.

_**I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero**_  
'_**til the morning light**_

"Sorry, Lady," Donatello whispered, too softly for her to hear. "You'll have to settle for a nice buff _Turtle_ instead."

He stuck his bo staff out as the would-be criminal rushed past, catching the man's ankle. The thug fell with a startled cry and a _thump_.

Don grinned. _Sometimes they make it _too_ easy,_ he thought.

_**He's gotta be sure**  
**and he's gotta be soon  
and he's gotta be larger than life**_

"You! You keep away from me, you _freak!_"

The guy was scrambling to his feet, backing away, though Don hadn't moved, and he was certain the man couldn't see him, standing in the shadows. The man stared around, searching the general area where the Turtle was hidden, but his gaze was glued several feet to Don's right.

"I know it's one o' you freaks," he muttered again. "You just stay away from me!" He turned, running for his life out of the alley.

Donatello watched the man disappear down the street at high speed before he moved toward the fire escape, chuckling softly under his breath.

* * *

Adriana stopped short when she heard the man's frightened yell behind her. Every instinct screamed at her to _keep running_, but something about the way his voice went high made her pause.

_What could scare a street thug?_ In the next instant, it occurred to her that anyone capable of driving off the man might be dangerous to _her_ as well, but curiosity overcame her healthier instincts, and she turned back, moving back down the alley cautiously. She paused, staring into the darkness. She couldn't see anyone, but she couldn't shake the sense of a presence lurking in the shadows.

_**Somewhere after midnight**  
**In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach**_  
_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

"Hello? Is someone there?"

No answer. Adriana's shoulders slumped, disappointment rolling over her in a wave.

"Well, whoever you are… were… thanks," she said quietly, feeling a bit foolish. She made her way down the alley and toward the street once more.

* * *

Donatello held his breath, pressing back against the building so that his shell brushed the brick. His momentary lapse left him feeling a bit breathless. If he'd moved an instant faster, the woman would've discovered him, and things might've gotten a whole lot more complicated. He waited until she'd made her way out of the alley before he took a short run, and jumped, catching the bottom of the fire escape ladder and vanishing up it, back to the roof where his brothers waited.

"Cut dat a li'l close, didn't ya, Donny?" Raphael was smirking.

"Yeah, Dude, she almost busted you!" crowed Mike, seeming oblivious to his wounded arm that had, only twenty minutes before, had him whining at the possibility of needing stitches _again_.

"We'd better keep an eye on her until she gets home," replied Don.

"I suppose you're right." Leonardo sighed. "Come on. Let's go."

The four slipped silently over the rooftops, the woman's limping pace making their own progress painfully slow. Her tendency to stop and look up every few blocks wasn't helping anyone's nerves, but a grin was tugging at Don's mouth by the time they crossed Fourth Street.

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**  
**Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
watching me**_

"What're you smilin' about, Genius?" asked Raphael gruffly.

"She's feisty," replied Don. "I like her. I hope she gets home ok."

"Don't worry, Donny. She's got the city's best body guards giving her an escort," responded Mikey.

Before long, the woman headed up the stairs of an upscale apartment building, much to the Turtles' relief. She paused one more time, looking around carefully, before disappearing inside.

"Come on guys. It's time we got home," said Leonardo.

"You got it, Fearless." Raphael nodded. "Good save tonight, Genius. Didja see that guy run? Seems like our reputation's gettin' around."

"Good." Leo nodded with satisfaction. "That makes it easier to operate without having to actually engage those kind of amateur street punks."

Raphael snorted, but didn't bother to reply. The brothers made their way down to street level, finding a manhole, and disappeared under ground.

* * *

Closing her door carefully behind her, Adriana slipped her shoes off, dropping them in the trash with a sigh. The light on her machine was flashing, so she hit the button, listening absently to the messages. One from her ex-assistant, asking when her last check would be sent. One from Brian.

"_Hey, just got back from Yellowstone… You should see this place, Andi, it's amazing… Anyway, I just wanted to say I missed you, and I hope we can get together for lunch this week before I go hiking in Virginia. I wish you'd consider coming with, Andi, I could really use a partner. Talk soon_."

Blue eyes and white teeth flashed through her memory. She'd known Brian Hadley since college. He'd asked her out a time or two, but she'd always turned him down with a smile. He was a good-looking guy, but Brian seemed too rugged to her, too outdoorsy, compared to the smooth, suave men in custom-tailored suits she dealt with in her day-to-day business dealings.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**  
**And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.**_

_Maybe I will go with you next week, Brian. Work at the office has been slow, and_ _I could stand to get out of the city for a while._

The final message was from Stan.

"_You should've called if you weren't coming... I'm really sorry I couldn't pick you up tonight_… _I know you're disappointed Adriana, and I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

His voice came over the speaker, familiar, smooth… and she felt nothing. Adriana shook her head, remembering the strength of the presence in the alley.

_More empty promises… When did I decide to _settle_? Stan's a nice guy but… he's no hero._

Still, she owed him at least a return call. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Stan?"

"Adriana! I left you a message. Is everything ok? When you didn't show up I was worried sick…"

"I'm all right. I made it home safely," she cut him off.

"You did? But what about our reservations? What happened?"

"I was nearly mugged, but… someone intervened. Stan, I think I met one of the city's Phantoms tonight."

"One of the Phantoms? Adriana, are you all right? Those vigilantes are dangerous… You should call the police right away…"

"Whoever he is, Stan, he saved my life," said Adriana quietly.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Do you want me to come over?"

Adriana sighed. That morning, she'd been so looking forward to spending a quiet evening with Stan, but now…

"No, Stan, I don't think so," she told him.

There was a long pause.

"Oh. Do you want me to stop by the office tomorrow? We could do lunch…"

"I… think it might be best if you didn't," she said quietly.

"Oh. I see. All right then." His voice was distant, cool. "I hope you know what you're doing, Adriana."

"I do."

"Goodbye, Adriana."

"Goodbye, Stan."

Adriana hung up the phone, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She felt… lighter. Unburdened. Going to the balcony, she opened the doors and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh night air.

"Whoever you are," she whispered into the night. "Thank you. For saving me."

_**I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
****And he's gotta be fast**__**  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**

* * *

**_Far below the city streets, in a quiet space hidden behind a door that looked like no more than a solid wall with some small pipes running into it, Hamato Beverly t'sked as she wiped the blood and sweat away from the small wound on her brother-in-law's arm.

"No stitches this time, but Mikey, you've got to be more _careful_," she scolded.

"Aww, Bev, it's not that bad." Michelangelo's grin flashed. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one who almost got _busted._"

"You guys were almost… what _happened?_" Beverly turned to glare at her husband. He ducked, turning away to brush a hand over Raphael's bicep. Raph grunted with the pressure of his brother's hand on a fresh bruise.

"Has Leo gone to bed? I really should check his shell where he took that last hit…" Donatello muttered.

Raphael leaned to look past Don to Beverly. "It's ok, Bev, Donny was jus' playin' hero ta some damsel in distress," he said with a smirk.

Don poked his brother sharply in the arm, but he was startled by a hand on his own shoulder that jerked him around to stare into the blazing blue eyes of his wife.

"You risked being _seen?_" she hissed. "Who was this girl?"

Raphael's chuckle earned him a glare, but Don turned to his wife, gathering her up in a hug. She stiffened for an instant before relaxing against him.

"It's ok, Bev. Raph's just teasing," he said softly. "I wasn't even close to being seen."

"Yeah, Bev, 'm sorry, I'm jus' messin' wit' Genius here." Raphael slid off the cot he'd been sitting on, standing up and stretching so that his joints _cracked_. "He done good."

"Yeah, he was like… a white knight," said Michelangelo, grinning. "But, you know, all ninja-in-the-shadows."

Beverly laid her head on Donatello's shoulder, giving him another hard squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

"As long as you always come home to me safely," she said.

Raphael glanced at Mikey and jerked his head toward the door. They filed out, silent as cats, leaving the pair alone.

Don reached up, brushing a bit of hair back from her face.

"Always."

She nodded. "Ok. Come on, Mr. Knight. Go get a shower before your brothers use up the last of the hot water."

"Mmm, they can't," he replied. "The new system is working out really well. We have a pretty much inexhaustible supply with that perpetual set up."

"Well get your shower then."

"Are you going to bed?"

Bev smiled. "No… I'll wait for you. Just… don't be too long."

_**I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero**_  
'_**Til the morning light  
**__**He's gotta be sure**__**  
And it's gotta be soon**__**  
And he's gotta be larger than life.**_

Donatello caught his wife around the waist, drawing her close one more time and nuzzling her neck. "I won't keep you waiting. Promise."


End file.
